Entrevistas Peligrosas Haru Haru!
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: XD los personajes entrevistan a la autora y ella parece mas ocupada mandando mails XD


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es de Akira Amano**

-Hola a todos-desu, Hoy en nuestra sección de entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru tenemos a… La autora de fic Setsuka Crow-san- Yo sentada en mi cómodo sofá bebiendo… café y fumando como siempre

-Hehehe que linda… pero llámame Setsuka…sama

-Hahi! ¡Es que eso no lo decía el apuntador!- (Nota un apuntador es la pantallita que usan en los shows en vivo e indican las líneas que deben decir los conductores)

-Es Setsuka-sama-Con una voz tenebrosa y sonrisa dulce (sí así soy yo XD)

-Hahi! Está bien Setsuka-sama! ¡Tenemos también otros invitados para hacer una entrevista de preguntas dirigidas a la autora!, comencemos por el primero Tsuna-san

-Este… mucho gusto en conocerte Setsuka-san

-hehehe es SETSUKA-SAMA-A veces parezco un demonio ¿será porque seré profesora de español?

-E-este Setsuka-sama, ¿Por qué tus fanfic no hablan de mí si soy el protagonista?

-Eso es obvio-Respondo calmada-Porque eres el protagonista ^^ (nota mental dejarlo muy mal herido en mi próximo fic por preguntón)

-ESO NO PUEDE SER-Quejumbroso como siempre

-Hahi! Bueno estoy de acuerdo con que algunos personajes no tenemos mucha intervención en la serie… siguiente pregunta Yamamoto Takeshi

-Hahaha emmm pues yo quería preguntarte Setsu…-Al ver la cara de demonio de la autora se retracta-Quería preguntarle… en su reciente fic ¿Por qué soy el segundón?

-Me gustas para segundón, si tienes alguna queja la escuchare-Afila una espada mientras sonríe

-C-creo que sí ¿verdad?-Yamamoto no tiene de otra lo acepta con buen animo

-Siguiente pregunta-desu, ¬¬ Hayato Gokudera-desu

-¿Por qué me miras así estúpida mujer? ¬¬

-Por que la autora siempre me pone contigo-desu u.ú

-¡Eso mismo quiero preguntar! ¿De dónde demonios sacaste…- ¡De donde saco la idea de ponerme a lado de esta mujer tonta! .

-Ya…-Sonrió muy tierna, camino hasta el italiano y empujo un poquito a Haru que cae sobre sus piernas

-¡Hahi! O/O

-QUE DEMONIOS-Sí, Hayato no está contento y no duda en decírmelo

-¿ven que lindos se ven juntos?-Pregunto con una extraña cara mientras los señalo

Haru se levanta no sin antes mirar de reojo al platinado y guiñarle el ojo, este se sonroja y yo rio bajito

-Haru, continuemos-Ordenó mientras de la nada aparece Yaten Kou sirviéndome café de mala cara

-E-este siguiente pregunta, Ryohei Sasagawa-desu

-¡AL EXTREMO! AUTORA ¿POR QUE USTED ES EXTREMADAMENTE ROMANTICA Y NO PONE NADA DE ACCION AL EXTREMO?

-Porque… un hombre extremo es el que siempre demuestra sus sentimientos extremadamente románticos-Contestó mientras de la nada aparece Usui Takumi vestido de conejo ofreciéndome fuego para mi próximo cigarro *-* admítanlo… baba

-Hahi! Siguiente…-Traga pesado la pobre Haru-Kyoya Hibari…desu

-No me importa-Murmura, después reconsidera- ¿Eres fuerte?-Pregunta y yo sonrió

-Siguiente pregunta Haru-Digo sin más mientras coloco mis medallas de Karate una a una en una caja (Sí estudié Karate, pero no me gustan los golpes XD)

-S-sí… ¡Lambo-chan tu pregunta onegai-desu!

La mini vaquita está dormida, se gira abre los ojos y dice…

-¿Puedo comer más ramen mamá?

-Claro-Digo mientras reviso mi celular, Jejeje siempre reviso los mensajes por si las dudas

-ESA NO FUE UNA PREGUNTA-Gritan todos y yo sigo en mi lugar

-La siguiente persona tiene una doble oportunidad de preguntar, Chrome Dokuro-chan-Haru señala a la minúscula damita, le entrega el micrófono y sonrojada balbucea algo

-Autora-san… ¿Por qué… Yamamoto-kun… y yo…?-Se interrumpe

-Porque son una de mis parejas favoritas y porque le agradan también Angelzk –sama-Si algún día lee esto XD espero no me mate por ponerlo en un fic sin permiso XP

-¿E-este… continuamos con la entrevista Autora-sama?-Me pregunta una confundida castaña y yo asiento mientras de un pequeño bolso saco una mini laptop, recordé que debo mandar un mail XD-Entonces el siguiente es uno de los más peligrosos entrevistados, Squalo-san!- Yo dejo mi lap y me escondo tras el sillón

-OIII! ¿Por qué demonios nunca aparecemos nosotros en tus malditas historias?

-Q.Q porque me dan miedo, siguiente por favor!- Sí… me dan miedo pero son encantadores

-¡Hai! La siguiente es Kyoko-chan-Invita Haru y yo me fijo perfectamente bien en la cara que pone Tsuna, por esa razón siempre los dejo juntos

-¡Sí! Setsuka-sama, ¿Es difícil para ti actualizar tan seguido?-Por fin alguien me hace una buena pregunta e,e

-Claro, no solo escribo KHR también escribo fanfic de Sailor Moon, Bleach y El detective Mistico Loki en otra página, recientemente tengo un proyecto de doblaje de series, tareas y un novio que atender-Suspiro recordando que solo he terminado 3 fic y he escrito 20 XD

-La siguiente en preguntar es Bianchi-san, adelante por favor-desu- Haru es animada… quiero esas energías por que las necesitaré e,e

-Yo… tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué tus menciones de mi amado Reborn son cortas y no tiene muchas apariciones?- Con la misma seriedad que me pregunta, asiento y me pongo de pie

-Porque Reborn es tan genial que no quiero arruinar su imagen con líneas fuera del personaje, si voy a hacer algo lo haré bien si no, me abstengo-Aparece detrás de mí un letrero con la palabra orgullo de fan

-Hahi, ya que acabamos con la sección de preguntas, continuamos con la sección de e-mails, no olviden que la autora responderá lo que deseen!- Haru recibe el primer papel y sonrie- Esta es de NosoyeldécimoVongola-desu ¿Alguna vez escribirás algo de Tsunayoshi?

-Claro… cuando me de la gana-Es mi respuesta y no sé porque Tsuna parece llorar… es extraño

-Ok… el siguiente es Mipapáhaceelmejorsushi-desu ¿Alguna vez Yamamoto Takeshi se quedará con la protagonista?- Yo parpadeo

-Claro, cuando menos lo espere-Por alguna razón el guardián de la lluvia exclamo un ¡sí lo sabía!

-Sigamos con el siguiente…-Lee la hoja y se pone roja- Hahi!.. este es de… LamanoderechadelDécimoVongola-desu… pregunta…-Baja la mirada sonrojada- ¿En tu fanfic Metodología de ti, los protagonistas van a terminar lo que empezaron verdad?

-Claro…. Hihihihi *-*- Hayato esta rojo pero sonrie… en verdad son gente rara

-Hahi… bueno… la que sigue es… de… Aizawa-san-desu-Yo me pongo pálida- Son tres preguntas, ¿alguna vez tendrás la dignidad de no desaparecerte y terminar lo que empiezas autora a medio terminar? ¿Por qué no les cuentas por qué dejaste de escribir Flores en la Tormenta autora a medio terminar? ¿Dejaras de ser la autora a medio terminar?-desu, Setsuka-sama?

-Lo siento ne-sama, lo siento, lo siento, sí si dejare de ser la autora a medio terminar Q.Q, No terminé Flores en la tormenta por que un ex novio la leyó y me dijo que dejara de perder el tiempo Q.Q, solo lo sabrá la gente que vea mis fic terminados Q.Q- Q.Q en verdad mi hermana me hizo estas preguntas por que tuve la desgracia de preguntarle sí desearía aparecer en el fic

-Hahi! Parece que Setsuka-sama se ha desmayado por lo que hoy concluimos Entrevistas peligrosas Haru Haru, mataneee

_**xD primera parte, para la segunda pregunto si alguna de las autoras de fic quiere aparecer y que me supla, igualmente si tienen dudas que hacerme en reviews XD les prometo que las pondré de inmediato**_


End file.
